


Rocking Around The Xmas Tree, part 2

by Neroli66



Series: Rocking verse [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Steve POV of the Holiday fic for Cari





	Rocking Around The Xmas Tree, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: More of a companion piece to part 1, this time in Steve's PoV. Pretty much knew as soon as I finished the first that Steve was going to want his say, since Chris is so deep in denial that you need to hear both sides to get the full story. Once again un-beta'd, once again written for [](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/)**caarirose**.

**Christmas Eve**

Steve sat quietly tuning his guitar, more nervous about playing for Chris's family then he'd ever been.

Things had been, well, _strange_ between him and Chris since they arrived and he wasn't sure how that would affect their usual ease while playing. It wouldn't worry him so much if he had a clue as to why Chris had been acting like such a prick.

Sure his family seemed to think there was something between them, but they weren't acting _upset_ by it and Steve was pretty sure that Chris himself had no objection to being with guys.

There was his friend Dave for one; Steve would bet good money that the two of them had hooked up a time or two. He was also certain he'd seen Chris checking Jen out, although he doubted anything had come to pass there; amazing as _that_ was since Jensen was so damn pretty he could tempt a eunuch.

In truth, the worst part had been when Chris dug that ratty old sleeping bag out; like he and Steve hadn't crashed on the same hotel bed on the drive out here or that every time Steve had fallen asleep at Chris's place he hadn't woken up with a warm, pliant Chris curled up around him.

It left him feeling like the vague hope he'd been nurturing that someday there _might_ be more had been a fools dream.

He should have known better than to think someone like Chris would be interested in someone like him. Steve knew he wasn't up to Kane's usual standard of pretty, he'd seen the kind of girls and suspected the kind of guys Chris preferred, so finding out his reaction to Steve spending the holidays alone wasn't anything more then Chris not being able to comprehend that not everyone felt the overwhelming urge for Momma's pumpkin pie this time of the year shouldn't hurt this fucking much.

It wasn't like his family wasn't close, they just weren't as traditional about family gatherings as the Kane's appeared to be. And good lord, the Kane's were a crazy bunch.

Any doubts on that score had been settled when Chris's grandma had patted him on the ass after he fetched her a refill of eggnog after dinner.

“Any requests?” Steve heard Chris drawl and looked up in time to catch the smirk on his face before Chris's mom smacked him upside the back of his head.

“'Rocking Around The Christmas Tree',” she replied with a smile. “Like you don't already know.”

Chris laughed, the most relaxed sound Steve had heard from him in three days. No shock there, Chris had been matching Granny eggnog for eggnog all evening.

Still, it rose an ache inside Steve as he wondered if he'd ever hear that easy chuckle again after this hellish week was over. He wasn't sure he'd be able to face Chris once they got back to LA if things kept up like this.

But then Chris started to pluck out a few chords on his guitar before settling into the peppy rhythm, and when he started singing Steve was lost in the wash of Chris's rich voice filling the room with more twang than Brenda Lee ever managed.

For the next hour or so everything was almost normal, Chris and him and their guitars finding that perfect harmony. It didn't matter that they had never played these songs together before or that Chris's cousin sometimes joined in on the singing; the music flowed out of them as natural as breathing, just as it had from the moment they met.

By the time they got to Granny's request for 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' it felt right when Chris gave a nod, silently passing the lead onto Steve.

He let his eyes drift closed as he concentrated on remembering the words, it had been a while since he'd sung this one. It wasn't until Chris's voice joined in, winding an impromptu harmony around the lyrics, that Steve glanced back up; a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his gaze locked with Chris's.

He felt himself placing more emphasis on the line 'through the years, we all will be together' than he intended; he'd never meant to let Chris see that, for him, this was a lifetime thing.

Even before he'd started to hope for something more with Chris, he'd known this guy was going to be part of the rest of his life.

But there it was, hanging in the air between them and all he could do was pray that Chris was too drunk or oblivious to see it. The slow blink of Chris's eyes before they widened in shock didn't exactly feel like Steve's prayers were being answered.

It took Steve a moment to process that the flush of red creeping up Chris's neck wasn't from the amount of liquor in the eggnog or the heat from the fire nearby; his fingers nearly tangled in his guitar strings when Chris smiled almost shyly back before ducking his head.

And what the fuck was up with that? Christian Kane had never blushed a day in his life near as Steve could tell.

The rest of the evening passed in a haze, all Steve could remember was the soft, warm look in Chris's eyes the few times he managed to catch the other man glancing up at him and the giddy drunk feeling that flooded him when he did.

*

**Later That Night**

Steve wasn't sure how long he'd lain there since Chris had come into the room; there'd been a long moment when he'd thought Chris was about to crawl into the bed next to him and he could give up this pretense of sleep before he'd heard the soft shuffle and felt the cold blast of air that told him Chris had crawled out the window instead.

He remembered the story Chris had told him as they sat smoking on his cramped balcony about how he used to love to sit out there on the porch roof and look at the stars, so he knew where Chris had gone.

With a heavy sigh, he shoved the covers off and sat up; the hour long wait for Chris to follow him had been nerve wracking enough and now he had to endure this?

He _knew_ what he'd seen in Chris's eyes was real, he did; he hadn't spent the past few months studying Kane to not be sure of that. But between the hour long wait for Chris to follow him in the first place and the god knows how long a wait for Chris to get over whatever fucking hangup had sent him out the window, Steve was starting to get a little nervous, and pissed.

The window slid open more quietly under Steve's hands then it had for Chris, he was thankful for that since it afforded him a chance to study the hunched figure in front of him before he climbed out to join him; he gritted his teeth slightly as the snow crunched under his socks.

Chris was looking downright pathetic with his bottle of Jack dangling in one hand and the joint in his other and even though he'd obviously taken the time to grab his leather jacket first, unlike Steve who'd stupidly climbed out in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, there was a noticeable shaking from the cold.

At least, Steve hoped it was the cold. It would serve the stubborn fucker right.

“You never told me,” Steve whispered, more to himself than Chris. Not that that stopped Kane from hearing him, of course.

“What are you doing up?” Chris asked, his voice sounded shaky and raw and Steve felt the panic bubble up inside when Chris added. “Told you what?”

He pushed the nervous laughter back as he settled down next to Chris; taking the joint to give himself time to think.

“That your family is as crazy as you are,” He replied after a moment; and it wasn't strictly a lie even though he'd heard enough stories from Chris that meeting his family hadn't really been a shock. He was just too chicken-shit to tell Chris what he'd really meant, that Chris had never told him he loved him. And lord knows where that sudden certainty had come from, still didn't make him ready to confront Kane with it though. “Guess I shouldn't be surprised, real friendly though, not like your anti-social ass.”

“I'm anti-social?” How Chris managed to sound incredulous over that statement after the way he'd been acting Steve would _never_ know. “You're the one that sits in the corner fiddling with his guitar all night at parties, not me.”

“Maybe, but I'm not the one whose been sulking and avoiding the friend he brought home with him for three days.” Steve said, unable to keep the tinge of bitterness out of his voice. “We are friends, right Christian?”

“Yeah,” Chris replied softly after a few moments. “Yeah, we are.”

It just about broke Steve how sad Chris sounded and the wounded look on his face; like Steve had just taken his puppy away. It might have been that Steve had felt the need to even ask, or it might have been Chris realizing what a jerk he'd been lately; but Steve was hoping it was the fact that he'd used the term 'friends' when Chris wanted to hear something else.

He didn't give himself time to think about it. He simply reached over and got the Jack out of harms way, or maybe it was to make sure Chris didn't have anything to use as a weapon if Steve was reading this all wrong.

Once he'd ensured that both the whiskey and his skull weren't in any immediate danger he turned back towards Chris, his hands reaching up to caress Chris's cold cheeks before he could stop them.

He was pretty sure he hadn't intended to kiss Chris yet, that he'd just wanted to make sure he had Chris's attention before suggesting they move back into the warmth of the room behind them, but maybe it was better this way.

Kinda hard for him to wimp out again with his lips pressed against Chris's, plus it had the bonus of keeping either of them from saying something stupid. And knowing them, one of them would if given a chance.

Chris didn't pull away at the soft pressure; so Steve let his tongue lightly trace the outline of Chris's mouth, that damn mouth that had been driving him crazy for months now. But all too soon it became apparent that while Chris wasn't pulling away, he also wasn't responding.

Steve drew back with a soft sigh and let his forehead rest against Chris's; he wasn't quite ready to give up all contact yet so he let his fingers massage lightly through Chris's hair, enjoying the feel of the short, soft strands.

He was just starting to pull back completely to give Chris his space when he felt freezing cold hands twisting into his hair, holding him in place. His surprised squeak thankfully swallowed up by Chris lips locking over his.

The taste of whiskey and weed was almost overwelming as Chris slid his tongue past Steve's parted lips. It was awkward and fumbling for a moment before Steve managed to tilt his head a bit to allow the kiss to deepen.

He let his own tongue tangle with Chris's, chasing the taste of Chris that was hiding under the booze and pot; surprisingly Kane let him take control of the kiss with only a soft moan.

Not that Steve was going to complain, more likely then not this would be a rare occurrence. Unless Chris totally shocked him and turned out to be a bottom which, no, not likely. And if he _was_ , he'd be the pushiest bottom ever.

So Steve went with the kiss, letting himself enjoy this small moment of Chris allowing someone else to lead until they were both breathless. The need for air the only thing strong enough to make him pull away, and even then it was just to rest his cheek against Chris's.

“I think my ass is frozen,” Chris whined, his breath a warm puff across Steve's ear.

Steve felt the rumble of laughter building inside as he slid his arms under Chris's jacket to pull him into a hug. He could feel the chill from Chris's skin through his shirt, and the slight shivering, he really needed to get Chris inside and soon.

“Well then,” he chuckled while Chris struggled slightly in the embrace; he was pretty sure it had less to do with trying to get away and more to do with wanting to lift his head to glare indignantly at Steve. “We'd best get you inside then, hmmm?”

Steve wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or scared when Chris stopped fighting him and simply nodded against his neck. It _did_ serve as one hell of a motivation for getting his ass off the roof though.

A compliant Chris was never a good thing, in this case it likely meant he had hypothermia.

“Come on, up you go,” Steve said as he stood, tugging Chris up with him. He steadied Chris gently when it appeared that Kane was about to topple off the roof. “Man, how much did you have to drink before attacking that Jack?”

“Fuck off, Steve,” Chris muttered back, the sound muffled by the fact that Chris's face was still buried against his neck.

“That would be one way to warm you up,” Steve chuckled as he led Chris over to the window and helped him through. “But I think I'll wait till you're a little less like a popsicle, don't want to freeze my dick off.”

“Fuck,” Chris eloquently repeated once he was back inside the room, his hands trying to rub warmth into his arms though his coat. Steve hurriedly climbed in after him, growing even more concerned by the chattering of Chris's teeth.

Not to mention Chris's lack of a snide comeback to Steve's comment; he'd expected an 'in your dreams Carlson, more like to be my dick in _your_ ass' for that one.

He quickly pulled off his own wet and starting to freeze socks, then went to work peeling the leather jacket off Chris's shoulders. When Chris showed no signs of fussing about being able to undress himself, Steve moved on to the layers of shirts.

This was not the way he'd intended to see Chris naked for the first time; he'd always expected it to be Chris pulling _his_ clothes off for one thing. Neither of them in danger of frostbite or shivering like a new born colt for another.

Oh well, there was always next time, he told himself as he tugged Chris's wet jeans down muscular thighs. And really, he was getting a pretty sweet view, even if it was less than perfect circumstances; and maybe he should have taken Chris's boots off first.

“Lift,” he ordered as he grabbed an ankle. Steve's other hand went to Chris's waist to steady him as he tugged the boot off; one of Chris's hands coming to rest on his head as he wobbled slightly from the force.

“You look damn good down there,” Chris drawled as his hand carded lightly through Steve's hair. If Steve hadn't been so happy to hear that smirk in Chris's voice he'd have pushed him onto his ass for it though.

And now he couldn't stop thinking how close his mouth was to Chris's thankfully still covered crotch. Not that he didn't _want_ to be this close, he just didn't want to be thinking about it when he had no intention of sucking that cock, not yet anyway.

“Next one,” he said gruffly, grabbing Chris's other ankle a little harder then he'd intended.

A soft grunt escaped him as Chris's hands tightened in his hair. He couldn't even be pissed at that since it was his own damn fault for upsetting Kane's already shaky balance; and that hip pressing into his forehead was _so_ not giving him ideas.

Or so he kept telling himself as his other hand snaked around Kane's waist; that was just to add more support, honest, and the kiss pressed over Chris's hip was an apology for the rough treatment of his boot.

“My underwear's wet,” Chris said; and that shouldn't sound as sexy to Steve as it does considering he was practically whining when he said it.

“I'm so disillusioned,” Steve replied; giving Chris's hip a light nip above the waistband of his boxers before continuing. “I would have thought the great Kane would go commando.”

“Not at my parents house,” Chris responded; his drawl heavy with meaning as his hand moved down to cup Steve's jaw. He tilted Steve's face up, Steve barely registered the 'Jesus' he muttered as their eyes met, Chris's dark and heavy lidded.

He didn't even mind that Chris's words were pretty much saying nothing was gonna happen till they got back to LA because his eyes were saying that it _would_ happen.

“Promises, promises Kane,” he said with a smirk as his thumbs hooked into Chris's boxers and tugged them down to his ankles. Chris's lips curved into an answering smile as his thumb rubbed lightly across Steve's lips.

“I _always_ keep my promises,” he drawled back and Steve thanked whatever God was watching over them that he didn't come in his pajama bottoms from that sexy as sin voice alone. That would certainly make an impression on Kane he really didn't need right now.

He coughed, hoping to loosen the constriction in this throat, and forced himself back into a standing position. It took all his willpower to wrap his hands around Chris's arms and keep his slightly swaying, naked, body from making contact.

“You're drunk, Kane,” Steve heard himself telling Chris firmly.”Not to mention half frozen and if you don't want this happening in your parents house, we'd best get you into dry boxers and sleeping, now.”

Chris pouted a little at that, but he let Steve manhandle over to the bed and sit him down on it.

With a sigh of relief, Steve turned and dug a fresh pair of boxers out of Chris's duffel. Once he'd dragged them up Chris's legs, Chris thankfully lifting his hips enough to help, Steve pushed him down gently and tugged the covers up to Chris's chin.

He had to smirk a little at the glare Chris gave him before he turned to find himself a dry pair of pajama bottoms. He ignored the knot of nerves in his stomach and quickly changed into them, keeping his back to Chris.

“What, I don't get to see?” Chris, rather predictably, commented from the bed. Steve didn't bother answering, he just flicked the bedside light off and climbed in next to Chris.

“Roll over, Kane,” he ordered softly, his right hand pressing firmly against Chris's hip.

“Why?” Chris said, the obvious nervousness in his voice oddly comforting to Steve's own.

“Because I don't want your bony knees digging into my thigh all night,” Steve patiently explained, he knew this part was going to be tricky. Kane was nothing if not stubborn. “You need the extra body heat and spooning is more comfortable. Now roll over.”

“I don't spoon,” Chris muttered, but he lets Steve push him onto his back anyway. The light coming from the moon outside is just enough for Steve to see the glare Chris tosses at him before he finishes rolling onto his other side. “or cuddle.”

If Steve thought it took a monumental amount of willpower not to molest Chris earlier, it's nothing compared to what it takes to keep the snort of amusement from passing his lips at that comment. Did Chris really think he didn't cuddle?

Of course, now that Steve thinks of it, he always was the one to wake up first. Probably thanks to the morning wood from hell he always gets with Chris pressed up tight next to him.

“Of course not,” he soothed as he pulled Chris back against his chest. “But you _need_ to get warm.”

“Spooning is not my first choice for getting my ass warmed,” Chris drawled as he wiggled his ass playfully; and really, this man is going to be the death of him, Steve thought with a sigh.

“Not mine either,” Steve said with a growl. He wrapped an arm around Chris's waist and pressed his dick against Chris's ass to make sure he got the point. “But you're the one not wanting to fuck at his parents, so deal with it.”

“Fine, we'll fucking spoon if it'll make you happy,” Chris muttered; he didn't _sound_ like he was giving in but the way he pulled Steve's arm up so it was wrapped around his chest and just sort of melted back against him said otherwise.

When Chris speaks again he sounds half asleep; his voice soft and mellow. “You're really warm and comfy.”

Steve hardly dares breathe for fear of disturbing the fragile peace; he forces himself to lay still and focuses on the feel of Chris's shivering slowing under his palm. He can feel the chill slowly leaching out of Chris's body and into his, but that's all right. He could stand to drop a few degrees after Chris's little horizontal lap dance.

Steve whispers “Merry Christmas, baby” into the back of Chris's neck when he softly starts to snore.  



End file.
